H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 09: Riding For a Fall
Riding for a Fall is the 9th episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Elliot wants to go to horse riding lessons. Emma is angry because Lisa asked her to go there with her brother. Siblings go to the first lesson together. There they will meet an instructor - Ash. He is a young and handsome boy. The girl is smart and pretends that she knows everything about horse riding (in fact, Emma learned to ride a small pony a long time ago). Ash shows how he drives. He asks Emma to get on her horse. She, however, cannot do it and gets on the animal the other way around. Ash guesses that the girl does not know each other and leads Elliot to the stable for a horse for him. Emma is waiting for the boys with the horse named Rogue, and he pushes her and she falls into the water trough. Emma escapes to the empty stable to hide her tail. At the same time, Lewis tells Cleo about his competition for the best invention and invites her to an awards gala. Cleo disagrees, but makes the decision the other day. He does not know, however, that after refusing, the boy invited Charlotte. At the next lesson, everyone rides around the area. Emma had previously trained her knowledge of book horses to shine before Ash and buttoned her brother's saddle. When everyone is on their way Elliot falls because the girl has fastened them badly. Ash helps the victim reach the stable and asks Emma to lead Łobuza to the pasture. He also instructs her to make sure that he does not eat any weeds. Emma comes out with the horse and, opening the farm, doesn't notice that the animal is eating a strange plant. In the afternoon, Ash comes to the Gilbert house and hands the certificate to Elliot. It's meal time, so Ash stays for dinner. Cleo and Rikki notice that Emma is rude to the boy because she probably likes her. Soon Ash gets a phone call that Łobuz is sick and has a fever. Emma feels guilty that she might have caused the disease and is looking for some medicine in the books. In the end, she manages to find a way - an ice bath that reduces fever. He goes with an idea to Ash, but he disposes of her and does not want the girl to mess up even more. When everyone is moving away, Emma returns and causes snow to cool her horse. The next day Ash comes to see what is wrong with Rogue and finds Emma sleeping there. He sees that the horse has recovered and asks her what she has done. Emma said "enough magic" was enough ... To prevent two girls from going to the competition with him, Lewis said he was sick. In the evening he waited in a cafe for a limousine and suddenly met Cleo and Charlotte. Both bought the same dresses by accident. They wanted to collect the prize for a sick boy. It turned out that he lied to them. Outraged girls leave the bar and Lewis leaves by limousine. Finally, Emma, Cleo and Rikki talk about boys. Cleo is not angry because she knows that Charlotte didn't go to the competition either Trivia * This is Ash's first appearance. Allusions Goofs and Errors * After being exposed to snow, Emma didn't transform into a mermaid. Notes Quotes Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Nate - Jamie Timony (uncredited) *Ash - Craig Horner *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Gus - Todd Levi *Ash Riding Double - Mick Corrigan *Rebel (uncredited) Gallery File:Riding For a Fall 01.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 02.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 03.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 04.jpg File:Emma's bedroom (season 2) 17.png File:Riding For a Fall 06.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 07.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 08.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 09.jpg File:Emma Sleeping In The Barn.png File:Cleo And Charlotte.png File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:Ash And Emma At The Stall.jpg File:Emma, Ash And Rebel.jpg File:Emma Making Snow.jpg File:Mermaid Emma Lying on Hay.jpg File:Emma2.jpg File:Emma And Rebel.jpg File:Emma Cooling Rebel.jpg File:Ash Smile.jpg File:Ash and Rebel.jpg H2o-just-add-water-lg (2).jpg Behind the scenes Ash, Rebel And Emma.jpg Emma And Horse.jpg Video pl:Jazda konna Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water